<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imperial by RoyaiFan101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057086">Imperial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101'>RoyaiFan101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Victory [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Extremely brief mention of Edward, F/M, I suck at tagging, Polyamorous Relationships, We’re going back to Xing people, lots of Ling/random women babies, more tags to add</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ling reflects on his life so far as a young father of many.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lan Fan/Ling Yao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Victory [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imperial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please be aware that I don’t know how accurate any of the Chinese names I have given to Ling’s wives and children are. </p><p>I googled “Chinese Girl Names” and wrote down roughly 90 names and their meanings. </p><p>The same goes for the Clan names. I googled “Chinese Last Names”, and wrote down the first 40+ I saw that weren’t Chang or Yao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fu Yao was just like his father.</p><p><em>Too</em> much like his father.</p><p>The one year old was loud, rambunctious, and could out eat half of the members of Ling’s Imperial Court.</p><p>”Remind me to send a letter to my mother, apologizing for how much money they spent on food when I was younger.” He groaned at Lan Fan, flopping face down on to the bed they shared.</p><p>”I’ll have one of the court members write it up first thing after breakfast.” Lan Fan snorted, rocking Fu to sleep in her arms.</p><p>”So when do you leave again?” She asked him.</p><p>”Early next week, at the latest.” He sighed, watching Fu drift off to sleep.</p><p>When it became clear that he wouldn’t be able to make Lan Fan his only wife, Ling decided he wanted to be a more involved Father then his own had been. So he made it a point to visit each of his children following their births, to hold and bond and love them.</p><p>He had just returned home from visiting his daughter <em>Baozhai</em> from the Zhāng Clan, and now needed to leave soon to visit his other newborn daughters: <em>Li Ming</em> from the Tan Clan, <em>Weici</em> from the Huáng Clan, and <em>Lixue</em> from the Jin Clan.</p><p>He was four for four on trueborn daughters and he loved it. The more daughters he had, the higher the chance his heir would be an Empress.</p><p>Ling always thought an Empress would do wonderful things for their country. If only Lan Fan could be her mother.</p><p>He had given his... wives... free reign to name his children whatever they wished, he only had one rule for them: no two child could share a name.</p><p>He had decided this when he was younger, around nine years old, upon the realization that six of his brothers had the name <em>Weisheng</em>, after their now deceased father.</p><p>Don’t even get him started on the fact that four of his wives had the name <em>Mei</em> in their given name, and that six of them had names that rhymes with his own.</p><p>The one positive he found is that he only had to physically sleep with his many wives once, on the wedding night, to consummate the marriage. If they were lucky like the Zhāng Clan’s bride, Mei-Yin, had been with Baozhai, and the Tan Clan’s bride, Qoing, had been with Li Ming, an heir would be conceived the night of the wedding. If not, then Ling was expected to... leave his essence in a warm mug to be delivered to his other wives. He refused to allow more then seven of his wives to be pregnant at a time. So once every May, seven clans would be chosen at random by himself and Lan Fan, for their daughters to be chosen as the next batch of mothers.</p><p>Right now he was eighteen with five kids and three more on the way, and by the time he was to be twenty-five, he was predicted to have over forty children.</p><p>
  <em>Joy.</em>
</p><p>Understandably, Ling wasn’t a fan of it. But better to jerk off into a cup (as Edward Elric had described it in a letter) then to have to sleep with all of his wives.</p><p>”Ling?” He glanced up and saw Lan Fan staring at him, a worried look on her face.</p><p>”Yes my <em>qīn ài de</em>?” He asked.</p><p>”What are you thinking about?” Lan Fan asked.</p><p>”How my life is now verses, how I wanted it to be.” He groaned.</p><p>Lan Fan gave him a sad smile, her auto-mail hand moving to ruffle his hair.</p><p>”How much do you wanna bet that half of my children are going to have a name that rhymes with <em>-ing</em>?” He scoffed.</p><p>”Who knows?” She smirked.</p><p>”Lan Fan?” Ling asked.</p><p>”Hmmm?”</p><p>”Do you... do you want more children? Or are you okay with us just having Fu?”</p><p>”I <em>do</em> want more children, yes. I just want them to have a bit of an age gap. Five years, maybe more? Haven’t really thought about it much beyond that.” Lan Fan shrugged, gently laying Fu down so he could sleep between them.</p><p>”I think a few years age gap is good. It’s bad enough I have to worry about forgetting which child belongs to which mother, I don’t want to worry about forgetting our children’s birthday’s.” He frowned.</p><p>He gently laid his hand on Fu’s stomach, convinced in the back of his mind that this little boy would be not only his <em>first</em> son, but his <em>only</em> son.</p><p>And he was okay with that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>Baozhai: Treasure</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Li Ming: Beautiful and bright</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Weici: Preserving Love</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lixue: Pretty and pure as snow</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Mei-Yin: Very Beautiful</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Qoing: Exquisite Jade</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ning Jing: Peaceful</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Chun: Spring Birth </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Weisheng: Greatness is born</em>
</p><p> </p><p>✨Spoiler Alert for Ling✨</p><p>He ends up fathering a grand total of 46 children, including the ones he has with Lan Fan.<br/>Two of which do not survive infancy. (The ones that don’t survive are <em><b>NOT</b></em> Lan Fan’s children)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>